Ground Battle
Changes to Ground Battle ''' * Starting a ground battle on a foreign planet, has a limit of four attacking players - (Bugfix for alliance ground troops included.) * Alliances in ground battle are now taken into account correctly * Because of single soldier raids, attacking troops now refuse to enter ground battle if the first wave is not at least 10% of the defending troops in numbers. But you can ALWAYS drop 1M troops, whatever the amount of enemies on the ground. * Rule change ground battle: The planet defender ALWAYS shoots first to prevent zero-loss-raids '''Advantages of the Defender The Defender holds a damage bonus as well as a small defense bonus. The effect of an extreme dominance is also reduced. This means that the damage depends also on the strength of the smallest existing unit. 10x more troops doesnt mean 10x more damage but it is obviously still a noticeable advantage. If you want to achieve victory you should have 1.5x as many troops as the defender. Even then this is a very slim victory. Also the water coverage of a planet can affect the speed of the fighting. The more water coverage, the faster the fight will end. The Troops Once you have eliminated all the ground forces of the enemy, you become the occupier of the planet and immediately and for the the whole duration of the occupation, 10% of the production of resources of that planet. This production will be evenly distributed and is added to the production of your planets. More detailed information on all the occupied planet can be found in the control center. Raiding T'ime limit ' The maximum time you you are allowed to occupy a planet is 7 days and during those 7 days you will recieve 10% of the players resource production. Once the 7 days are over you have to wait a further 7 days before you can invade the SAME planet again. This waiting 7 days to invade again only applies to you and not to other players. Raiding quantity of resources ' The first rule states that there must be 7 days worth of resource production on the planet otherwise you can only raid the daily production this is Rule1. If the first rule is satisfied then you can only raid the max of the following two rules: 1) 4 x Number of surviving troops. (Rule2) or 2) Resources on planet minus (6x Daily production). (Rule3) '''Example 1 ' Raw material storage to high-level Raider. Victim has 2 planets with daily production of 20,000. On the planets are 12 million Res, Raider had 800,000 soldiers. ' ' Rule1 Satisfied Limit from Rule2: 3.2 Mil Res Limit from Rule3: 12 million - 20,000 * 6 = 11.88Mio Ress ' ''Raiding Quantity: 3,200,000 Example 2 ' Noob on Noob. Victim has 3 planets with a combined daily production of 60,000. On the planet resources lying around 180,000. The Raider has 35,000 soldiers after the battle. ' ''' Limit from Rule1: 60,000 Res '' Raiding Quantity: 60,000 Example 3 Medium to High-Level Raider. Victim has 5 planets with daily production of 350,000 units. On the planets is 4 million Res, Raider has 600,000 soldiers after the battle. ' ' Rule 1 Satisfied. Limit from Rule2: 2.4 million Res Limit from Rule3 (4 million minus 6x350,000): 1.9Mil Res '''''Raiding Quantity: 1,900,000